Engineers typically rely on combustion analysis when developing combustion chambers to increase the operating efficiency and performance of an internal combustion engine. Typically engineers have limited information about the combustion occurring within the combustion chamber of an operating or firing engine. This information may include items such as in-cylinder pressure indexed to engine rotation, thermal mapping, etc. However, because of the harsh environment (high pressure, high temperature, etc.) present within the combustion chamber while the engine is operating, it is difficult to obtain a visual image of the combustion process occurring within the combustion chamber.